1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a surface metallization method and a substrate having metallized surface manufactured by the same, and pertains particularly to a surface metallization method for substrate and a substrate having metallized surface manufactured by the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Common techniques in silicon substrate surface metallization are, for example, screen-printing process, hybrid silver contact process, ink jetting process, and vapor deposition process. With the increasing price of silver, the costs of the above processes have gradually increased. Especially expensive is the vapor deposition process which includes a plurality of steps, increasing the cost, and the metal target used in the vapor deposition process.
It is generally believed that, one preferred technique in substrate surface metallization is electrochemical plating, which relies on the presence of a catalyst. For example, in the art of printed circuit board manufacturing, the catalyst used in the electroless nickel plating is palladium tin colloid. However, the surface to be plated must to be etched to form a porous structure before electroless plating, to improve the adhesion between the palladium tin colloid and the surface of the substrate. Therefore, in electroless plating by using palladium tin colloid as a catalyst on the substrate surface having a preferred smoothness without porous structure, the poor adhesion between the palladium tin colloid and the substrate surface has become an issue that needs to be solved.